A Tomadashi Anthology
by songfire15
Summary: A series of Tomadashi/GogoxTadashi One-shots. A variety of Genres mixed together. Rated "T" at least for the first one. Enjoy :)
1. Snookums

Gogo looks to her husband, eyebrows raised and a curious expression filled with wonder stuck on her face. He's standing on a stool staring at the large, blank wall in their living room and she can't help but wonder, _what the_ heck _is he doing?_ They hadn't discussed any plans for renovations, at least within the near future, and she finds his behavior somewhat odd. He continues just standing there. He doesn't move, doesn't turn around, makes no sound whatsoever.

"What are you doing, Tadashi?"

Tadashi spins around in a flustered and very uncoordinated one-eighty. In his left hand he holds a hammer and two nails dangle precariously from between his lips. His face falls. He knows he's been caught.

"I was just, ah, hanging pictures. You know, to remember all the good times."

She takes notice of him pointing down to a small stack of five pictures on the floor and the small question of where he got them from crosses her mind, but she doesn't press it. He continues, "Our wedding, first date, that random street performer who I still think had the hots for you."

Gogo snorts at the last memory. "Oh yeah. I forgot about that."

"Exactly why I want to hang these pictures… So we never forget."

If Gogo was surprised, ever, she would remember it, adding the moment to a mental list she's kept tally of; she can count on one hand the number of times Tadashi has undeniably surprised her in their three years of being together. The first time being when they shared their first kiss (she swears he initiated it). Secondly, when he got down on one knee and asked her to be his bride. Another time was when, for their anniversary, he took her out to the place of their first date, a moment she thought he'd long forgot about.

And now standing on the stool (which Gogo was vehemently against buying, saying she had _him_ to reach the things she couldn't so why did they need one?) and putting up these pictures, he has surprised her yet again and she adds another tick to her mental list.

Gogo strides over to him and kisses his knuckle, unable to reach her true destination, his lips, and he looks down with the fondest smile. "Isn't that called a gallery wall or something?" she asks, surprised at her own recollection of a term she's probably only heard once.

"That it is," he says, removing one of the nails from between his lips. He hammers the nail into the wall with a practiced ease as if he's done it a hundred times and Gogo can't help the butterflies welling up in her stomach as they do with any blue collar job he does. Something about watching a man, her man, do any manual labor really turns her on and she wonders how she got so lucky to find a man like him. "And I figured," he continues, "We have this open wall here; why not transform the space into something cool and filled with memories?"

"That's very thoughtful, Hamada." He shoots her a look, mixed with annoyance and amusement. "What?"

"You're the one always getting on me about calling you a generic pet name and here you are, calling me by _our_ last name. I'm your husband," he says. "I do enjoy those little terms of endearment, you know."

Gogo laughs. "Well, ok then. Keep on keepin on, _snookums."_

Tadashi rolls his eyes at this, unable to resist the small ghost of a smile from appearing on his face as he continues hammering the second nail into the wall. He knows Gogo tends to be a dirty fighter but two can play at that game.

He clears his throat, glancing down at her with a smirk. "Thank you, _sweetheart._ "

"You're such a pain in the butt," she says, smiling.

"But you wouldn't have it any other way now, would you?" He leans down from his place on the stool to catch his lips with hers for a lingering kiss. She wants desperately to pull him closer, yank his collar down and take their current situation to the bedroom but he looks so cute and intent working she can't bring herself to do so. She decidedly breaks the kiss herself so he can continue his project instead, her heart tugging a bit.

"No," she breathes. "I wouldn't."

Tadashi becomes immediately aware of his wife's longing as she breaks the kiss and steps back slowly with forlorn eyes and downturned lips and all at once he has no other focus than on her. He only allows a beat to pass before he's stepped off the stool and captured her lips with his once again. He snakes his arms up the back of her shirt and her skin starts to crawl with goosebumps. He's fierce as he kisses her because this is what she wants-to have him, all of him. He strips off his grey t-shirt, breaking their kiss momentarily but rushes to taste her again, discarding her shirt haphazardly on the floor, drawing her flush against him with a driving force, because he needs her too.

The kiss is long, one leading to Gogo against a wall with Tadashi pressing himself against her, a kiss that continues on the couch needing so fervently to examine each other's bodies, a kiss that finally leads them to their bedroom, door closed, and the only sound being each other's name said as the climactic, heated engagement ends.

* * *

"That was unexpected," Gogo says, her voice heavy, yet airy and filled with euphoria all the same. She pulls herself closer against Tadashi, who wraps his arm around her lithe frame as he feels her draw closer. She shivers at his cool skin against her own.

He pecks her forehead. "That it was. I have absolutely _no_ complaints about the unexpectedness though."

"Me neither, _Snookums,"_ she teases.

Tadashi lifts himself up from the bed, propped up on his elbows to glance down at her, with tousled hair and half-lidded eyes. "You are never gonna let that go, are you?"

She smiles. "Never."

 _ **Phew.**_ **So that got steamy real quick and in a hurry haha. I normally don't write stuff like that but I had the idea and it needed written lol**

 **I think I plan to make this into an anthology of one-shots between the Tadashi and Gogo so if you have any suggestions, please review and let me know :)**

 **Have a great day everyone and thank you for reading 3**

 **-SF15**


	2. Walked in On

Hiro made a face upon entering the upstairs room he called his bedroom seeing Tadashi and Gogo sitting abnormally close to each other, their faces only inches apart and Tadashi's hand under her shirt. One would think a bedroom would be a safe haven for a teenage boy but walking in on your brother in a seemingly heated encounter made him question everything.

"Really, Tadashi?"

Without a word, Tadashi shifted away from Gogo, who dropped her hands into her lap and coughed awkwardly. He knew they should've just gone to her apartment. There wouldn't be anyone to interrupt their little affair there. Well, the jig was up this time. Tadashi ran a hand through his hair, eyes fixated on his little brother.

"It's not what looks like Hiro-"

Hiro gawked. "Of course it is what it looks like! I'm fifteen bro, not five. You could've at least warned me before-" That's when it occurred to him-his brother was seeing Gogo. This certainly was a new development. Narrowing his eyes, he shot Tadashi a questioning glance. "Hang on, since when did you two start ah, seeing each other?"

Gogo took it upon herself to answer. "A couple weeks now. Don't worry, Hiro. I came onto him, he didn't come onto me."

This didn't surprise Hiro. He always thought Gogo had some sort of feelings towards his brother. That and she seemed to like walking on the wild side, that meaning taking it upon herself to approach her own love interest instead of waiting for him to make the first move. Tadashi was too much of a gentleman anyways.

Tadashi nodded. "That's pretty much the truth, little bro. Sorry we didn't inform you of our relationship sooner. The subject just never came up."

Hiro pressed his lips together, unsure of what to think about the events of the last few minutes. Their honesty still didn't placate the fact that his bedroom would never be looked at the same after this. The mere thought of his brother perusing intimate _activities_ and in the same room where he slept mind you made him shudder.

"Ok fine. But seriously, next time warn me before you two have a little rendezvous up here…in our bedroom or you know, go _enjoy_ yourselves over at her place. I don't need to know all the _particulars_ of your love life, please."

Tadashi nodded. "Of course, Hiro. Sorry you had to see that."

Gogo, who had been sitting silently, let out a hum. "You don't need to apologize, Tadashi. If your brother can't see us like this, then how will he react whenever he gets a girlfriend?"

"I heard that."

"I'm glad you did, you little fart," she squawked. Gogo didn't pride herself on being good with younger people but she didn't mind putting them in their place. "You'll get over it."

"The heck I will!" Hiro took this time to plop down at his desk and run a hand down his face. "Unbelievable."

"What's unbelievable," Tadashi crowed, "Is you getting your boxers in such a bunch about this. Relax little bro. Romance is _normal._ You'll see, when you find a girl you really like." He furthered his words by nudging Gogo, earning another exasperated groan from Hiro.

Having had enough, Hiro picked himself up from the chair and quickly padded across the room and back downstairs. Tadashi and Gogo chuckled to themselves, picking up where they left off.

"You know, I can't wait to see the expression on his face when he gets his first kiss," Gogo murmured into Tadashi's lips.

"Right, right." He moved down her neck, gently placing kisses wherever he saw skin. "And I'll be the one to walk in on him. Just watch."

Gogo chuckled. "I'd pay money to see that."

 **Hehe. I had written something like this before but it was horribly done. So, I hope you enjoyed this silly little scene where they get walked in on by Hiro. Don't forget to review!**

 **Regards-SF15**


End file.
